Employer
by Saleh Onasi
Summary: She didn't want to let go. He didn't let her. Erk x Priscilla, Oneshot


Yay... First story. This is a short oneshot with Erk and Priscilla. My first piece, so I'm still tinkering with my writing style a bit... I hope I did the formatting right.

-SalehOnasi

--

"Erk?"

The violet-haired mage turned from his book to see Priscilla standing at the entrance to his tent.

"Ah… Can we talk?"

"Of course, my lady," he replied, snapping shut his tome.

They exited the tent together, the red-haired troubadour and her escort. Around them, the camp bustled with the sounds of Eliwood's company. The other members of the Elite attended to their tasks, thought not all did so alone.

Priscilla spotted her brother talking with Rebecca, a plate of food in one hand. They were deep in discussion, and Rebecca appeared distressed. Raven frowned and stood. Taking two long strides around the campfire, he pulled her into a swift, sudden embrace, comforting her as she cried, plate forgotten. Priscilla smiled. It would do well for her lord brother to settle down with that girl. Rebecca's ever-cheery smile would be able to cut through the shroud that loomed over Raymond's every action.

Erk noticed Serra moving purposefully in their direction, and tensed; it was unnecessary, however. It was Matthew who found himself a victim. Serra launched herself into a tirade, most likely of the unjust burdens placed upon her, while Matthew stood with a resigned look on his face. Then, without warning, Serra reached out and latched onto Matthew's collar. His arms windmilled for a moment as she tugged him off balance, then he found himself being half-dragged towards the other side of camp. Erk couldn't help but notice, however, that Matthew wasn't struggling all that much.

All about them, despite the atmosphere of war, people were happy. Whether or not they were well was not the question; all had someone there for them, who they could rely on.

_Which makes this all the more difficult,_ Priscilla thought sadly.

"Milady?" Priscilla gave a start. She realized she had been standing, lost in her thoughts, in the middle of the camp. Erk peered at her with concern. She saw dedication in those dark eyes. He was one of the most loyal people she had ever known, never leaving her side, even during the trials of their impoundment at Laus.

She might as well get it over with. "Erk," She started, "I'd like to thank you for your service." She tried to keep her face passive, showing as little emotion as possible. Inside of her however, a battle raged, as her heart told her to stop as her mind told her how necessary her actions were.

"Eh?" Erk frowned. Why take him out here just to thank him?

"I hired you to protect me…" Priscilla took a moment to force down her rebellious heart's impulse, screaming at her to stop. "And," she continued, pained, "Your contract ends today."

There. It was done.

"Eh? Ah…now that you mention it, I suppose it does. But what do you plan to do now, Lady Priscilla?" _Let her stay. Please let her stay._ Erk had never put much stock in religion, but he now found himself praying to Saint Elimine.

"I…" She paused considering her words. She dearly wished to aid Eliwood, but the torment of no longer having Erk by her side plagued her. "Am in debt to Lord Eliwood. I intend to follow him until his expedition is ended," she finished. Any time was worth it, as long as she could at least watch Erk.

"Perhaps you might extend my contract…?" Erk said, seeing a glimmer of hope.

"No… regretfully, I cannot." _And how deep that regret is._ "I left on this journey without my family's permission. Even if I were to keep you on me," _and how I wish I could_, "I'm afraid that I would have no gold to pay you." She looked up, keeping her feelings under a tight rein as she looked at his face. It was in vain, however; Erk's stoic face, the one she so often had looked to for support, was as unreadable as ever.

"I see." Erk spoke after a moment. "Then there is nothing to be done about it. My contract with you ends now, Lady Priscilla."

Priscilla closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears she felt rising. _It's over._ She had grown close to Erk, though they had not known each other long, and had relied upon him. It was only now, as he slipped from her grasp, that she was truly struck by how much she needed him.

"Well then, shall we be on our way?" Erk's voice, lighter than before, cut through her thoughts. She blinked twice, confused.

"Wha…But Erk, you…"

"I have decided to join this troop to further my own training." His eyes seemed to twinkle. "I shall guard you, Lady Priscilla, as part of that training…If that is not an imposition?" He finished, the ghost of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Erk…" The realization that he would not only continue to travel with her, but was actually staying with her because of his own choice, hit her all at once. "Of course, it is no imposition!" She felt a smile wash over her face with her relief. "But…but then, I should think it odd… Um, perhaps, you could not call me lady?" she ventured.

"Well then… Priscilla?" It was a simple enough statement, but they both knew the significance behind it. Not "milady," not an employer, but an equal, and perhaps more. After all, in the pause, it was easy enough to image the words, "my lady," but with a different meaning.

Priscilla felt a glow of warmth within herself at his words. "Yes… Yes, that sounds much nicer."

"As you wish."

"Now Erk, I trust you will do your duty well!" She was only half joking. But she had no doubts as she gazed into his eyes, drawing nearer to hers.

"As always, Priscilla." He planted a soft kiss upon her cheek.

He would follow her anywhere, without pay- though for him, being near her was payment enough.

--

Well, thanks for reading. A review would be appreciated. I don't really mind flames either.

-SalehOnasi


End file.
